


Дедушка Зима, или Чудесное приключение в Волшебном Лесу

by Schwesterchen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crossover, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, Russian Everyone, Russian Mythology, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: Частичный ретелинг фильма "Морозко". Доля Антона Старка нелегка. Его отцу нет до него никакого дела, и Антону самому приходится заботиться о младшем брате, одновременно устраивая собственную жизнь. А когда отец выгоняет его из дома, Антон вдобавок вынужден иметь дело с уродливой ведьмой и бандой разбойников. А еще – с тем фактом, что он встречает свою великую любовь в первый холодный зимний день. Что ж, могло быть и хуже.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Дедушка Зима or The Magnificent Adventure in the Bewitched Forest - A WinterIron Fairy Tale (Fic + Art)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483816) by [Terrenis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2017 для команды Брока Рамлоу.

☆★☆ I. Жили-были ☆★☆

В Российском Государстве, в маленькой деревне возле Санкт-Петербурга, жил-был кузнец. Говард – так звали кузнеца – с молодых лет занимался изобретательством и сделался известен не только в западном мире, но и в Царской России. Подключив связи, он взял в жены Марию, боярскую дочь, и с ее более чем внушительным наследством стал самым богатым человеком в деревне.  
К несчастью, Мария умерла родами, оставив кузнецу сына, Антона. Видя горе вдовца, одна из селянок согласилась быть кормилицей и нянькой, и практически заменила мальчику мать, потому что Говард был слишком занят, чтобы воспитывать ребенка. Сара дарила Антону ту любовь, которой не мог дать ему Говард: пусть изобретатель и был гением почти во всем, за что брался, но отец из него вышел никудышный. Так что в следующие несколько лет жизнь семьи вошла в нормальную колею. Почти. Пока по деревне не начали ходить слухи.  
Видите ли, обычно вдовцы, отгоревав положенное время, женились во второй раз. Но Говард, будучи человеком с причудами, плевать хотел на всеобщие ожидания. Тем не менее, никто особенно не удивился, когда спустя шесть лет после рождения Антона у кузнеца появился еще один сын, только светловолосый, в Сару.  
Сара знала, что односельчане шепчутся о её необычном семейном положении – слышала приглушенные голоса, чувствовала взгляды каждый раз, когда шла на рынок. Но она была современной женщиной. Говард пообещал, что позаботится о Степке, если с ней что-то случится, а значит, необходимости в браке не было. Изобретатель хотел второго сына, и Сара родила ему ребенка в обмен на защиту.  
Антону было десять, а Степке – четыре, когда в их жизни началась черная полоса. Сначала после долгой болезни умерла Сара. Ее смерть ударила по Антону так же сильно, как по Степке, ведь Сара была ему как мать. Еще несколько недель после несчастья мальчиков находили прижавшимися друг к другу – чаще всего в амбаре, но еще возле озерца вблизи Волшебного Леса или, порой, в мастерской Говарда. Из мастерской, впрочем, изобретатель их выгонял, утверждая, что они мешают ему думать.  
Когда стало понятно, что Говард больше не собирается нанимать сыновьям няню, Антон волей-неволей начал делать все сам. Чему-то научила его Сара, что-то пришло со временем и практикой. Готовка, уборка, шитье, вязание, присмотр за Степкой – все это входило в дневные обязанности Антона, ночью же он придумывал новые способы немного облегчить им жизнь.  
В конце концов, Антон был сыном Говарда. Он с такой легкостью делал простые механизмы, помогающие ему с обязанностями по дому, что даже Степка мог подсоблять ему время от времени. Эта работа очень нравилась Антону, и вскоре он начал конструировать и для односельчан. Например, для Брюса, доктора из западной части Европы, который знал все методы лечения – от азиатских до африканских. Или для Тора, скандинавского торговца, обожавшего Россию. Так Антон обзавелся друзьями, которые взамен помогали ему, когда требовалось.  
Разумеется, Говард ничего этого не замечал. Он все больше и больше отдалялся от людей и мира.  
Так шли годы, Антон вырос и вошел в брачный возраст. Но о браке пока не могло быть и речи. Да, он хотел выбраться из деревни – желательно побыстрее и вместе со Степкой. Да, многие деревенские девушки – и юноши – вдруг разом обратили на него внимание и пели ему серенады, стоило Антону появиться на главной улице.  
Черт возьми, Антон понятия не имел, как они умудрялись исполнять целые спектакли каждый божий день. Селяне наблюдали за представлениями с восторгом, иногда к выступающим присоединялся Тор, и тогда вокруг него водили хороводы. Было забавно. Но в итоге Антон неизменно отклонял все предложения, понимая, что стоит родителям потенциальной жены или мужа встретиться с его отцом, как идея свадьбы завянет на корню. Все было плохо.  
Сегодняшний день ничем не отличался от других. Антон возвращался от фермера Бартона – тому захотелось устроить оросительную систему для своих полей, желательно, до наступления зимы. Задание пришлось очень кстати: в голове Антона уже появилось несколько идей. Правда, это также означало необходимость пробраться в мастерскую Говарда: Антону нужны были кое-какие инструменты. К счастью, Говард уехал на несколько дней, потому что царице не отказывают – так что проблем Антон не ждал.  
Добравшись до поместья, Антон в первую очередь проверил, что делает младший брат. Мальчик нашелся на конюшне – старательно расчесывал гривы пяти лошадям. Не желая его беспокоить, Антон отправился в мастерскую, которая находилась возле жилого дома. Порыв ледяного ветра заставил его вздрогнуть, и он плотнее закутался в тонкий кафтан.  
– Похоже, Дед Мороз потихоньку просыпается, – сказал Антон сам себе, подойдя к постройке, которая служила не только мастерской, но и небольшим складом, вмещающим сотни инструментов и проекты Говарда, как завершенные, так и недоделанные.  
В мастерской царил беспорядок, и Антон сомневался, что отец заметит, что у него кое-что позаимствовали. И все-таки следовало быть осторожным. Мало ли над чем Говард мог сейчас работать.  
Антон медленно пробирался через хаос, царивший в передней части мастерской, стараясь не наступить ни на что важное. Задача была не из легких, но в конце концов он добрался до места, отведенного под складское помещение. Сверяясь с обрывком бумаги, Антон один за другим открывал ящики, вытаскивая нужные инструменты и поглядывая на те, что еще ни разу не видел. Приходилось признать, пусть и неохотно: в том, что касалось изобретения новых инструментов, отец был гением. Не то чтобы Антон когда-нибудь собирался говорить это вслух. Прогнав неприятные мысли, Антон продолжил поиски.  
Он так увлекся, что не услышал хлопок двери и тяжелые шаги, опомнившись, лишь когда крепкая рука схватила его за плечо и оттащила от полки, перед которой он стоял. Вскрикнув, Антон полетел на грязный пол.  
Прежде чем он успел поднять глаза, слишком знакомый голос загрохотал:  
– ЧТО ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ ДЕЛАЕШЬ, МАЛЬЧИШКА? Я ЖЕ ЗАПРЕЩАЛ ТЕБЕ ЗАХОДИТЬ В МОЮ МАСТЕРСКУЮ!  
Антон застыл на миг, но быстро пришел в себя, перекатился на спину и уставился в лицо разгневанному отцу. Не может быть. Почему отец вернулся? Судя по настроению Говарда, встреча с царицей вышла не слишком удачной. Так что Антон поступил единственно верным для данной ситуации образом. Он попытался извиниться.  
– Прости, отец, мне просто понадобились инструменты для оросительной системы на ферме Бартона, – тихо сказал он, глядя в глаза Говарду.  
Но стоило словам слететь с языка, как Антон тут же о них пожалел. Лицо Говарда закаменело, он втянул воздух сквозь зубы.  
– Для ЧЕГО? – переспросил он негромким голосом, что, как Антон знал по опыту, не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
В следующую секунду Говард схватил его за шиворот и с неожиданной силой поволок прочь из мастерской.  
Антон успел услышать, как кричит вдалеке Степка, а потом вдруг оказался в повозке. Говард на козлах взмахнул кнутом. Серые лошади попятились и рванули с места так резко, что Антона бросило через всю повозку. Он на секунду задумался о том, что скажут односельчане, но те, кажется, были шокированы действиями Говарда не меньше самого Антона.  
Вскоре деревня осталась позади, и Антон увидел первые деревья Волшебного Леса. Когда они достаточно углубились в чащу, повозка остановилась. Говард спрыгнул с козел, обошел повозку и за воротник стащил Антона на землю.  
– Я научу тебя уважать отцовское имущество. Ты останешься здесь и не вернешься до тех пор, пока я не позволю. Иначе, клянусь, ты больше никогда не увидишь Степана! – прорычал он.  
Антон захлебнулся воздухом. Разумеется, такой угрозы и следовало ожидать. Степка был единственным, кого Антон готов был защищать любой ценой.  
– Только пальцем к нему прикоснись, и я… – начал Антон, но Говард не дал ему договорить.  
– Посмотрим, мальчишка. А теперь УБИРАЙСЯ!  
Говард снова забрался на козлы и хлестнул несчастных лошадей. Те рванулись вперед, а Антон остался в луже грязи.  
Он провожал повозку взглядом, пока та не исчезла между деревьев. Что ж, похоже, он здесь надолго. Следовало поискать укрытие на ночь. Антон огляделся. Прежде он никогда не бывал так далеко в Волшебном Лесу. Лес выглядел неприветливо, было сумрачно, хотя время едва перевалило за полдень. А еще Антону казалось, что кто-то – или что-то – за ним наблюдает.  
Решив, что оставаться на одном месте глупо, Антон поднялся и зашагал куда глаза глядят, медленно углубляясь в чащу, не зная, что ждет его впереди. 

☆★☆ II. Заблудившийся в Чаще ☆★☆

Баба Александра любил Волшебный Лес.  
Для ведьмаков, вроде него, это было отличное место. Ну ладно, если честно, на самом деле его звали не Александра, а Александр, и он был всего лишь мелким колдуном, которому просто нравилось носить женскую одежду. Но он же не виноват, что узколобые придурки вышвырнули его с царского двора. Честное слово, он всего-то разок примерил любимое платье царицы. Кто же знал, что она, застав его, поднимет такой шум. Никакого чувства юмора у этих особ королевской крови.  
Что ж, по крайней мере, он унаследовал милую уютную избушку от своей бабушки, той самой печально известной Бабы Яги. Бабушка вышла замуж за свою детскую любовь, Кощея Бессмертного, чья душа хранилась в иголке, а иголка в прочих вещах и существах, и теперь жила в замке Кощея. А избушка действительно была очень хорошая. Сделанная из самого крепкого дерева, она стояла на своих куриных ногах на холме. Отсюда открывался отличный вид на царевичей, которые неизменно появлялись в Лесу раз в две недели.  
Но только так Баба мог предупреждать своего любимого племянника Брока, грозного Соловья Разбойника, и его приятелей, устроивших логово неподалеку. Работой Брока был грабеж богачей – а еще он предлагал свои магические силы людям, ценившим его услуги.  
Но сегодня все было иначе. Сейчас Баба Александра пек пирог с маком: у Брока был день рождения, и он с приятелями мог с минуты на минуту нагрянуть в гости. На столе поджидало гостей крепкое самодельное пиво. Шмидт, рыжий кот, свернулся на своем любимом месте - на теплой печке, и яркими зелеными глазами наблюдал за работой хозяина. Зола, ручной поросенок, посапывал в углу, утомившись после долгого трудного дня, полного еды и питья.

Мурлыча себе под нос, Баба Александра открыл заслонку, вытащил пирог из печи и поставил его на стол. И тут избушка начала движение – медленно, по часовой стрелке, она развернулась на сорок пять градусов и остановилась. Баба смахнул пыль – отчасти воображаемую, отчасти настоящую – со своего грязного синего сарафана, поправил самодельный тюрбан и пошел открывать.  
Снаружи, как он и предполагал, стоял Брок, одетый в свой самый лучший, вернее, не самый потрепанный наряд: черный кафтан поверх такого же цвета рубашки, некогда белые штаны и черные сапоги. На голове у него была черная бандана, правый глаз прикрывала повязка с маленьким красным черепом с шестью щупальцами, что придавало Броку очень пиратский вид. Его четверо приятелей-разбойников – Джон, Грант, Джаспер и Джек – были одеты похоже, за вычетом повязки.  
– Тетушка! Вы живы… ну. Как я рад вас видеть! Ребята, разве он не чудно выглядит для своих лет? – объявил Брок, раскидывая руки, чтобы заключить тетю в объятия.  
Его спутники в один голос согласились. Баба Александра нахмурился. Хоть Брок сегодня приоделся, но манеры его по-прежнему оставляли желать лучшего. За что ему незамедлительно и прилетело лопатой по голове.  
– Ай! Вы что, тетя! – надулся Разбойник.  
– Скажи спасибо, что я не науськал на тебя Шмидта, не то твое лицо мигом стало бы не таким симпатичным. Заходите, ребятки! Я сделал пирог с маком, а на столе подарок от бабушки, – сказал Баба Александра, впуская банду в дом.  
Те ввалились с радостными возгласами и, торопясь увидеть подарок, едва не сбили Бабу Александру с ног. Лишь угрожающий взгляд спас его от этой участи.  
Когда все расселись, Баба Александра разрезал пирог на шесть частей и поставил перед каждым тарелку.  
– Устраивайтесь удобнее и кушайте, ребята!  
– Спасибо, тетушка! – хором отозвались разбойники и принялись за угощение.  
Баба умиленно улыбнулся: пусть разбойники порой вели себя как дети, но он все равно их любил. Налюбовавшись, он тоже начал есть, правда, чуть более культурно.

☆★☆

Антон не знал, как долго он шел: тропа через Лес казалась бесконечной и вела в никуда. Антон понятия не имел, где он и куда направляется. Он проголодался, хотел пить и до тошноты волновался за Степку. Впрочем, проблема с жаждой разрешилась быстро: он набрел на маленький пруд, из которого и напился.  
Немного посидев и подумав, что делать дальше, Антон вдруг заметил что-то на холме впереди. Из-за вечных потемок и древесных стволов разглядеть, что это, было практически невозможно, однако по мере того, как Антон приближался к холму, очертания прояснялись. Строение было похоже на обычную избу, но с единственным отличием: оно стояло на двух огромных куриных ногах. А вокруг торчали мертвые сухие деревья с подобиями лиц на стволах.  
Избушка на курьих ножках? Сара когда-то рассказывала сказку про ведьму, которая жила в такой вот избушке. Должно быть, это та самая. Но стоило ли туда соваться?  
После короткой внутренней борьбы Антон решил, что надо хотя бы спросить, как выбраться из леса. Если бы еще вспомнить, как заставить избушку повернуться к нему передом…  
Но он не помнил, так что попробовал другой способ: обратился к избе напрямую.  
– Эй, избушка, ты не могла бы повернуться к лесу задом, а ко мне передом? – попросил он, надеясь, что это сработает.  
Несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Затем изба начала медленно, потрескивая стенами, поворачиваться. Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появилась уродливая женщина… нет, пожилой мужчина в рваной женской одежде и грязном головном уборе, похожем на тюрбан. Из нижней челюсти мужчины торчали длинные зубы.  
Антон машинально отступил на несколько шагов.  
Перед ним стоял Баба из Волшебного Леса.

☆★☆

Баба Александра делился свежими сплетнями, а разбойники наслаждались крепчайшей водкой, когда изба вдруг начала двигаться.  
– Что за черт? Кто посмел прерывать наш праздник? – зарычал Баба и через грязноватое окно бросил взгляд на стоящего перед избой Антона. – Это что за мальчишка?  
Брок и его банда выглянули наружу и расплылись в ехидных ухмылках.  
– Ну надо же, какие люди! Старшенький Старка! Небось, папаша, наконец, дозрел и вышвырнул его из дома! – засмеялся Брок.  
Даже он знал, каким мерзавцем мог быть Говард. Новости распространялись быстро, а разбойники любили хорошие сплетни.  
Баба Александра сощурился.  
– Нашел время, – прошипел он и направился встречать незваного гостя.  
Распахнув двери, он рявкнул:  
– Чего надо?  
Антон быстро взял себя в руки и сделал глубокий вдох.  
– Я хочу знать, как выйти из леса.  
Баба хмыкнул. Из леса он хочет выйти… Неужели Баба похож на Туристический Путеводитель по Волшебному Лесу?  
– Ну, тебе не повезло. Ничего я тебе не скажу. А теперь ПРОВАЛИВАЙ! У нас праздник, а ты мешаешь! Избушка, развернись к лесу передом!  
С этими словами Баба Александра топнул ногой, захлопнул дверь, и избушка встала, как раньше.  
– Грубиян! – фыркнул Антон.  
Но он был не промах, поэтому тоже топнул ногой и крикнул:  
– Избушка, встань ко мне передом!  
Избушка повернулась. На пороге возник Баба Александра, топнул, бросил: «К лесу передом, избушка!» и снова закрыл дверь. Избушка отвернулась.  
Но Антон, движимый фамильной целеустремленностью Старков, не сдавался.  
– Ко мне передом!  
Избушка развернулась в третий раз. Дверь распахнулась, и Баба заорал:  
– К лесу передом!  
Избушка отвернулась.  
– Нет, ко мне передом! – заспорил Антон, и избушка развернулась, снова выпуская Бабу.  
– Да нет же, глупая изба, к лесу передом!  
Не успела избушка отвернуться, как Антон заорал:  
– Нет, ко мне передом, избушка!  
– К лесу!  
– Ко мне!  
– К лесу!  
– Ко мне!  
– СТАНЬ ПЕРЕДОМ К ДОЛБАНОМУ ЛЕСУ!  
– КО МНЕ–Е–Е!  
И так бы продолжалось еще долго, но у избушки закружилась голова, и она вообще отказалась двигаться. Изнутри послышались мужские смешки. Чтобы успокоиться и начать думать ясно, Бабе пришлось несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть.  
– Ладно, входи. Но потом не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал! – хмыкнул он и щелкнул пальцами.  
И Антон вдруг очутился посреди избушки. Баба вмиг закрыл дверь. Оглядевшись, Антон увидел черно-рыжего кота, щурящегося с печи яркими зелеными глазами, и поросенка, похрапывающего в углу. За столом, занимающим добрую половину хижины, сидели пятеро ухмыляющихся мужчин. Чем-то они казались знакомыми, а потом Антон увидел на глазу одного из них повязку и понял, что попал.  
Только один человек носил такую, и был это знаменитый Соловей Разбойник, который умел убивать пронзительным свистом. Антон угодил прямо в ловушку.  
– Кхм, кажется, мне пора. Не хочу вам больше докучать. Простите за беспокойство, – робко проговорил Антон и попятился – только лишь с тем, чтобы обнаружить, что дверь загораживает Баба.  
– Ой, оставайся, Антоша! Всегда хотел познакомиться с каким-нибудь Старком, – Брок встал и сделал шаг вперед.  
Сердце Антона бешено заколотилось. Ловушка. Ему надо было наружу. Срочно. И действовать надо было очень быстро.  
Антон рванулся вперед. Схватив шипящего кота, он швырнул его Броку в лицо. Брок заорал, когда кот приземлился на все четыре когтистые лапы. Джон, Джаспер, Джек и Грант повскакивали, роняя стулья, и бросились на помощь вожаку, но споткнулись о разбуженного криками Золу и свалились на Брока, выбив тому зуб для свиста (и тем самым сильно его огорчив).  
Баба попытался поймать Антона, но тот увернулся и кинулся Бабе под ноги, к двери. Баба упал, ударившись головой о дверцу печки. Там, на полу, он ругался и требовал, чтобы разбойники что-нибудь сделали, если не хотят очутиться в ступе и отправиться в свободный полет до Пустынных Земель.  
Грант и Джон бросились за Антоном, но юный Старк был уже снаружи. И только сейчас понял, что сухие деревья – на самом деле лесные гоблины. Умудрившись избежать их цепких рук, он изо всех сил помчался в сторону, противоположную той, откуда пришел. Джону и Гранту не так повезло: от гоблинов они отбивались куда дольше.  
К тому времени Антона уже след простыл.

☆★☆

Антон понятия не имел, долго ли бежал. В конце концов, усталость взяла своё, он остановился и сел на землю, тяжело дыша. Прислонился к стволу дерева, оказавшемуся большой елью, чьи лапы послужили чем-то вроде навеса. Вскоре бешеное сердцебиение пришло в норму, теперь Антону просто хотелось спать.  
Веки Антона медленно опускались, но прежде, чем соскользнуть в сон без сновидений, он мог бы поклясться, что носа коснулось что-то холодное. Потом он просто отключился.  
Он не заметил ни усилившегося ветра, ни миллиона снежинок, начавших падать с неба, каждая – уникальный шедевр. Не заметил, как деревья и земля сменили цвет с зеленого на ярко-белый.  
Дедушка Зима начал свой ежегодный труд.

☆★☆

Яша любил холодное время года. С тех пор, как он унаследовал семейный бизнес от дедушки, он дождаться не мог, когда же придет время звать зимние ветра, накрывать природу снегом и следить, чтобы так оставалось до весны.  
Его кузина Наташа часто поддразнивала брата за такой энтузиазм и называла «ребенком в теле мужчины». Но Яша не протестовал, потому что во многом это было правдой. Да и Наташа не желала его обидеть, потому что сама любила зиму, пусть и не особенно это показывала.  
Так что в свой первый зимний день Принц Зима, одетый в любимый белый наряд, шел по Волшебному Лесу, нес посох и напевал песенку. Он прокладывал путь среди свежих сугробов, снег похрустывал под его толстыми валенками.

В лесу родилась елочка,  
В лесу она росла.  
Зимой и летом стройная  
Зеленая была.  
Зимой и летом стройная  
Зеленая была.

Увидев маленькую зеленую елку, Яша замолчал. Покачав головой, он поднял посох, и дерево волшебным образом покрылось снегом. Довольный работой, Яша продолжил свой путь и свою песню.

Метель ей пела песенку,  
Спи, елочка, бай-бай.  
Мороз снежком укутывал,  
Смотри не замерзай.

Яша снова замолк, всем существом впитывая окружающую красоту, и допел:

Мороз снежком укутывал,  
Смотри не замерзай.

А потом он сделал то, что умел лучше всего – сотворил зиму. Точнее, Зимнюю Сказку. С помощью посоха он покрывал белым инеем все, что не было покрыто снегом, продолжая мурлыкать себе под нос.  
Так Яша добрался до большой ели и уже начал посыпать снегом и ее, когда заметил неподвижную фигуру, привалившуюся к стволу. Он сразу опустил посох и тихо, без единого звука, подкрался ближе. Льдисто-синие глаза изумлённо расширились, когда он увидел спящего парня, одетого в тонкую осеннюю одежду. Парень был очень красив – для человека. Яша всегда питал слабость к темным волосам и карим (предположительно) глазам. Но самым главным сейчас было то, что человек еще дышал.  
Яша опустился на колени возле человека и положил посох рядом с собой, чтобы случайно не превратить парня в ледяную статую. При мысли об этом он машинально согнул левую руку. Потом стащил с правой руки толстую рукавицу и взял парня за запястье, проверяя пульс.  
Едва Яша прикоснулся к нему, как глаза парня распахнулись. Яша тут же отшатнулся, левой рукой, оставшейся в рукавице, схватив посох. Немного успокоившись, парень уставился на Яшу так, будто в жизни не видел волшебное существо. Либо повстречался с Бабой, что многое бы объяснило.  
– Кто ты? – осторожно спросил парень.  
У него был необыкновенно приятный голос. Яша почувствовал, что краснеет. Отлично. Наташа жизни ему не даст, если вдруг узнает, что он увлекся человеком. Черт, кого он пытается обмануть? Она точно узнает.  
– Кто ты? – повторил парень, уже громче.  
Кое-как собравшись, Яша ответил:  
–Здравствуй, меня зовут Яша, но мои друзья с зеленого Острова на Западе называют меня Баки. А вы, люди, зовете меня Дедушка Зима!

☆★☆ III. Счастливый конец по-зимнему ☆★☆

Антон проснулся от холода и ощущения, что на него смотрят. Он открыл глаза – и уставился на самое красивое лицо, которое видел в своей жизни – посреди заснеженного леса. Разумеется, надо было проснуться именно в первый день зимы. Ну, хотя бы вид был неплох.  
Мужчина был лет на восемь старше Антона, с темными волосами до плеч и чудесной красоты глазами – серыми или льдисто-синими, но какая разница – на невероятно привлекательном лице.  
Одежда мужчины очень отличалась от той, что носили обычно селяне. Плотный кафтан, виднеющийся из–под рукавов серебристой, в пол, шубы, был под цвет глаз и сделан из дорогого вышитого шелка. Воротник шубы был из белого меха. Шубу испещряли бесчисленные маленькие сверкающие снежинки. Только на левом рукаве, на плече, снежинка была больше, в виде красной звезды. Еще мужчина носил белые штаны и серебристые валенки, а на голове – серебристую же шапку с белой меховой опушкой. Левая рука в рукавице сжимала длинный сверкающий посох с замысловатым ледяным навершием.  
Антон влюбился с первого взгляда.  
И все-таки ему надо было знать, с кем он имеет дело. После встречи с Бабой следовало быть осторожным. Так что Антон спросил, но мужчина не ответил, только смотрел. И что это появилось на его лице? Румянец? Это было очаровательно. Антон повторил вопрос и на этот раз получил ответ, от которого потерял дар речи. Слегка наклонив голову, незнакомец протянул руку без рукавицы и сказал:  
–Здравствуй, меня зовут Яша, но мои друзья с зеленого Острова на Западе называют меня Баки. А вы, люди, зовете меня Дедушка Зима!  
Антон моргнул. Серьезно? Этот роскошный мужчина – Дед Зима? Он больше походил на Принца Зиму. Дед… то есть, Яша смотрел выжидающе, но мозгу Антона явно требовалось время перезагрузиться, и он не сразу понял, что Яша ждет ответа. Пожав протянутую руку, Антон представился:  
– Антон. Антон Старк! Приятно познакомиться, Яша!  
– Взаимно, Тоша. И пожалуйста, зови меня Баки. Только Наташа называет меня Яшей, – попросил Баки, обрадованный, что у симпатичного лица теперь есть имя.  
Антон, заметив оговорку в своем имени, не смог удержаться от поддевки.  
– А ты можешь называть меня, как хочешь, красавчик! – хихикнул он, вдруг почувствовав себя словно опьяневшим.  
Стоило словам сорваться с языка, как Антон тут же прикрыл рот обеими руками. Наверное, во всем был виноват холод, который медленно просачивался в каждую клетку тела, и из-за которого конечности отказывались подчиняться мозгу.  
Баки окинул его встревоженным взглядом. А когда у Антона начали стучать зубы, губы посинели, и он пробормотал что-то вроде «ну и холодрыга», Баки снял свою теплую шубу и прикрыл Антона. Тот довольно вздохнул, чувствуя, как в ноги и руки возвращается подвижность.  
– Тебе лучше, Тоша? – спросил Баки, которому совсем не нравилась мысль, что человек может замерзнуть до смерти из-за его работы.  
– Да, спасибо, – отозвался Антон.  
Но Баки не так-то легко было убедить. После секундных раздумий он принял решение и посмотрел на полузамерзшего человека.  
– Хочешь, я отвезу тебя на санях до моего дома? – спросил он с лёгкой улыбкой.  
Антон поднял бровь. Поездка вдвоем на санях до дома Баки? Звучало отлично.  
– Когда? – робко спросил он, хотя обычно не отличался застенчивостью.  
Баки рассмеялся и, поднявшись с колен, пронзительно свистнул. Эхо пошло на весь лес.  
Антон ойкнул: земля начала дрожать, а из снега за несколько метров поодаль взвился столб красного дыма, с каждой секундой становясь все гуще. А потом появились чудесные сани – без лошадей, зато сверкающие тем же самым серебряным и синим, что одежда Баки, и с неизменной красной звездой-снежинкой.  
Баки помог Антону встать и усадил его в сани, накрыв шубой, как одеялом. Сам Баки готов был уже сесть рядом, но вдруг маленькая птица подлетела к нему и опустилась на навершие посоха. Тут же превратившись в лед, мертвая птичка упала Антону на колени, и тот с ужасом на нее уставился.  
– Бедная. Ты можешь ее оживить? – спросил он.  
Баки только грустно покачал головой.  
– Боюсь, нет. Если что-то или кто-то касается посоха, пиши пропало. Мне жаль.  
Он выкрикнул команду, и сани сорвались с места, заставив седоков откинуться назад. Поездка была быстрая и сильно отличалась от езды в запряженной лошадьми повозке. Это было замечательно. Пока они ехали, Антон рассказал Баки все, что случилось за последние сутки и за годы жизни с отцом.  
Баки слушал с восторгом: последний раз, когда кто-нибудь из их семьи помогал человеку, был давно. Вспомнив, что его прадед как-то раз выручил молодую пару, у которой были похожие проблемы, Баки тут же решил сделать то же самое для Антона. И кто знает, вдруг он нашел себе супруга, потому что он замечал, какие взгляды бросает на него Антон. Но торопиться не стоило. И в кои-то веки Баки был уверен, что человек не будет возражать. 

☆★☆

Дорога была недолгой. Дом Баки оказался небольшим теремом, спрятанным в лесу на берегу замерзшего озерца. Когда сани остановились перед воротами, Баки помог Антону вылезти, следя, чтобы шуба не сползла, и проводил его внутрь.  
От великолепия интерьера захватывало дух. Из прихожей одна дверь вела в помещение, похожее на кабинет. Две лестницы: одна справа и одна слева – вели на второй этаж, а на первом, если идти прямо, оказалось просторное жилое помещение. А еще все здесь было ярким – куда ярче, чем дом, где жил Антон.  
– Тебе нравится? – спросил Баки, снимая с плеч Антона шубу.  
– Очень, – признался Антон.  
Баки широко улыбнулся, и Антон почувствовал, что краснеет: это было как солнце, выглянувшее из-за туч. Теплое чувство прогнало холод из костей. Потом Баки на минуту исчез в кабинете, а когда вернулся, на нем не было шубы, шапки и рукавиц. Только тогда Антон заметил на левой кисти Баки ледяной блеск и как она отличается от правой, выглядящей куда более по-человечески. Рука казалась оледеневшей, хотя оставалась подвижной.  
Заметив взгляд Антона, Баки попытался спрятать ледяную руку в рукав. Но Антон поймал ее и, несмотря на протесты, принялся рассматривать.  
– Что это? Она совсем замерзшая.  
Баки вздохнул. Разумеется, Антон не мог не заметить его зачарованную руку. Баки ненавидел, когда другие люди смотрели на нее с жалостью. Именно по этой причине он большую часть времени прятал ее под толстой синей рукавицей. Что ж, следовало ожидать, что Антон рано или поздно заметит. И лучше было сказать правду – прежде чем Баки начнет ухаживать и будет отвергнут лишь потому, что Антон разглядит обезображенную руку.  
– Это вся рука, а не только кисть. Неудачная встреча с Бабой несколько десятилетий назад. Он пытался превратить меня в ледяную статую моим собственным посохом. К счастью, Нат и другие мои друзья успели ему помешать. Понимаю, выглядит ужасно. Я… я сейчас надену рукавицу, – выдавил Баки, опустив голову.  
Но Антон не отпускал его руку.  
– Не надо. Мне она даже нравится, – признался он, проводя большим пальцем по серебристым костяшкам.  
Кожа была холодная, но это был приятный холод. Антон говорил правду. То, что у такого, как Баки, все же были недостатки, делало его в глазах Антона только более человечным.  
– Спасибо, – прошептал Баки, все еще удивленный словами Антона: раньше никто, кроме близких друзей, не говорил ему подобного.  
– Продолжаешь подбирать бродяжек, Яша? – прервал их чей-то голос.  
Антон отпустил руку Яши и обернулся. Голос принадлежал молодой женщине. Она стояла на левой лестнице – с виду примерно ровесница Баки и такая же красивая.  
Пламенеющие рыжие волосы, зеленые глаза, алые губы и от природы светлая кожа, о которой деревенские девушки могли только мечтать. Женщина носила ярко-белую шубу поверх богато расшитого, сверкающего сарафана до пола и рубашки того же цвета. На голове у нее был белый кокошник, украшенный серебром и жемчугом, на лоб ниспадала жемчужная сетка, закрепленная на затылке под толстой косой, перекинутой на грудь. Прозрачная шаль покрывала большую часть ее спины, а в левой руке женщина держала муфту.  
Антон задумался, кем она приходится Баки. Подруга или родственница? Если последнее, то красота в этой семье просто цвела.  
– Нат, ты еще здесь? Я думал, Сэмюэль уже забрал тебя, и вы поехали к бабушке с дедушкой.  
Женщина – Нат – медленно спустилась по ступенькам и подошла к ним.  
– Ну, я не ожидала тебя так рано. Он еще не приехал, – ответила она.  
Повернув голову, она оглядела Антона с макушки до пят.  
Антон поежился под ее пронзительным взглядом, а женщина снова повернулась к Баки.  
– Ты не представишь меня своему другу? – спросила она, складывая руки на груди.  
Баки смущенно почесал затылок и сделал жест в сторону Антона.  
– Наташа, это Антон Старк – Тоша. Я нашел его в Лесу. Он убегал от Бабы. Судя по всему, наткнулся на праздничную вечеринку в честь дня рождения Брока.  
Потом Принц Зима показал на Наташу, которая при упоминании Бабы вскинула обе брови.  
– Тоша, это моя двоюродная сестра Наташа. Возможно, ты знаешь ее как Снегурочку.  
Антон подавился воздухом. Снежная Дева? Неудивительно, что она была такая красавица.  
– Ты правда Снежная Дева? – кое-как выдавил он.  
Наташа хихикнула: какого очаровательного друга нашел себе ее кузен. И смелого, к тому же. Все, кто сумел сладить с Бабой, заранее были у Наташи на хорошем счету.  
– Да, это я. Но пожалуйста, не удивляйся слишком сильно, если я скажу, что термином "дева" сейчас немного злоупотребляют. Я современная женщина, просто с природными замораживающими способностями, что, кстати, в нашей семье обычное дело, – ответила она, пожимая Антону руку.  
Антон открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но пронзительный птичий крик оборвал их разговор. Лицо Наташи просветлело, и она оглядела свой наряд.  
– Здесь Сэм. Мне надо идти. Увидимся через два дня, Яша! Не накосячь! – предупредила она, поцеловала в щеку сперва Баки, потом Антона и поторопилась к дверям.  
– Передавай привет дедушке и бабушке, – крикнул Баки.  
Наташа помахала им.  
– Обязательно!  
Она открыла дверь, но, вместо того, чтобы просто выйти, исчезла в вихре снежинок, и дверь захлопнулась. Снова прозвучал пронзительный птичий крик, и все вокруг вдруг вспыхнуло, будто в огне, а потом снова стало прежним.  
– Что это было? Кто такой Сэм? – спросил Антон через секунду тишины.  
– Он Жар-птица и Наташин жених, – ответил Баки. – Ты увидишь его позже, когда он привезет ее обратно.  
– Круто, всегда хотел встретиться с огненной птицей, – искренне восхитился Антон.  
Он и правда хотел. Вот Степка обзавидуется!  
– Не знаю, о чем ты думаешь, но как насчет экскурсии по дому? Потом мы поедим, и я покажу тебе свою мастерскую, – предложил Баки.  
– Хорошо, когда начнем?  
– Уже начали, – фыркнул Баки, схватил Антона за руку и потащил наверх.

☆★☆

Показав Антону терем, Баки повел его в кухню, где домашние духи – видимо, у всякого волшебного существа были духи-помощники – приготовили для них обед. Еды было немного – свежий хлеб и лучший борщ, который Антон пробовал в своей жизни – но этого хватило, чтобы подкрепить силы.  
После еды Баки, как и обещал, отвел Антона в мастерскую. Антон не смог сдержать восхищенного возгласа, когда они вошли в помещение, которое размерами превосходило мастерскую Говарда в два раза и было полно самых разных игрушек и инструментов. Когда Антон спросил, можно ли ему пользоваться мастерской время от времени, Принц Зима только рассмеялся и сказал, что Антон может заходить сюда, когда вздумается. Все, что принадлежало Баки, принадлежало и Антону.  
От этого Антон ощутил теплую нежность внутри – чувство, которого раньше ни разу не испытывал. Интересно, чувствовал ли Баки то же?  
Дни потекли приятно и размеренно. Раз уж у Антона была своя комната – замечательная комната, хотя бы потому, что в три раза просторнее, чем дома – он, наконец, получил заслуженный отдых после многих лет, проведенных с Говардом. Баки и Антон завтракали вместе, потом Баки уходил в лес – проверить, чтобы все было покрыто снегом и при необходимости добавить еще, а Антон получал в свое полное распоряжение мастерскую, где делал подарки для детей к Новому Году.  
После обеда Баки работал в кабинете, и иногда Антон присоединялся к нему, показывая новые идеи для игрушек, а также для новых изобретений. Баки всегда улыбался своей загадочной улыбкой – той, которая Антону нравилась больше всего.  
Вечером, после обильного ужина, они вместе сидели перед камином, читая книги из большой библиотеки Баки – про себя или вслух. Ни один из них не признался бы другому, но оба наслаждались уютом и компанией друг друга. Так просто казалось правильно.  
И конечно, Антон познакомился с Сэмом, который в человеческом обличии был темнокожим, удивительно приятным парнем. Он даже подарил Антону свое перо, которое светило так ярко, что могло одно осветить всю комнату.  
Сэм был не единственным волшебным существом, которое регулярно навещало Баки и Наташу. Дни становились неделями, недели – месяцами, и каждый месяц Принца Зиму посещали двенадцать братьев, олицетворяющих двенадцать месяцев. Странно было, что самому младшему (Январю) с виду едва можно было дать десять лет, в то время как старший (Декабрь) выглядел на все сто двадцать, с длинной бородой. Но все они были хорошие люди и охотно делились компрометирующими историями про Баки, которые сам герой терпеть не мог (зато очаровательно краснел), а Антон очень полюбил.  
А когда он до боли соскучился по Степке, Баки рассказал, что о мальчике теперь заботится фермер Бартон. Очевидно, отец понял, что не может смотреть за Степкой и работать над изобретениями одновременно и попросил фермера, раз уж у того было трое собственных детей. Антону пришлось признать, что отец хоть раз в жизни поступил правильно.  
Со временем Антон и Баки все больше и больше влюблялись друг в друга, но ни одному не хватало смелости в этом сознаться.  
Чего оба не знали, так это того, что Баба Александра все еще жаждал мести за испорченный праздник. На разведку он отправил Шмидта (его шерсть теперь была черная, оставшись рыжей лишь на морде, что производило впечатление красного черепа) и Золу, который теперь был наполовину поросенок, наполовину санки. Сам Баба следил за ними через волшебное блюдце и отдавал указания.  
По чистой случайности оба зверя вышли к терему, когда Антон прощался с Наташей и Баки, отправлявшимися на свой обычный дневной обход. Воспользовавшись случаем, Шмидт проскользнул внутрь, прежде чем Антон успел закрыть дверь. И только тогда Антон заметил пушистого гостя.  
– Привет, котик, что ты здесь делаешь?  
Антон хотел взять кота на руки, но тот вывернулся и побежал в кабинет Баки. Антон поспешил за ним и увидел, что кот сидит возле посоха, который Баки, очевидно, забыл взять. Антон приготовился схватить кота, но случилось неминуемое. Он споткнулся и случайно коснулся посоха.  
В ушах громко зазвенело. Последнее, что он увидел и услышал перед тем, как мир погрузился во тьму, была усмешка на кошачьей морде и голос, отчаянно зовущий его по имени.

☆★☆

Раньше Баки никогда не забывал посох дома. Наверное, хорошо, что это произошло сейчас, иначе он обнаружил бы Тошу слишком поздно. Войдя в кабинет, он с ужасом увидел, что Антон лежит на полу и стал уже полупрозрачным.  
– ТОША! – закричал он так громко, что прибежала Наташа и глаза ее расширились в ужасе при виде того, что произошло.  
Никто из них не заметил кота, который выскользнул из дома и запрыгнул на санки-поросенка, ждущего снаружи. Потом они вернулись к Бабе, тот был вне себя от злорадного восторга и наградил Шмидта и Золу.  
Упав на колени, Баки обнял безжизненное тело, по его щекам бежали слезы. Наташа опустилась рядом с ним и положила руку ему на плечо.  
– Это я виноват. Я забыл посох! – всхлипывал Баки.  
Как такое вышло? Почему судьба так его ненавидела? Он нашел себе отличного партнера и теперь, из-за его трусости, Тоша никогда не узнает, что Баки к нему чувствовал.  
– Мне жаль, Яша, – прошептала Наташа, сжала его плечо и ушла.  
Баки продолжал плакать, пока слезы не иссякли. Затем он поднял тело Антона, положил на диван и смотрел в красивое лицо не один час. Наконец, когда терпеть уже не было сил, он поцеловал Антона в ледяной лоб и поправил несколько прядей, упавших на лицо.  
– Я люблю тебя, Тоша, я полюбил тебя с той минуты, когда увидел под елью. Знаю, я должен был сказать это гораздо раньше, но мне не хватило смелости, – прошептал он, улегся головой на неподвижную грудь Антона и закрыл глаза.  
– Ну что ты нюни распустил, – раздался вдруг усталый голос.  
Баки рывком поднял голову. К его изумлению и облегчению, Тоша смотрел на него усталыми глазами, в тело его медленно возвращались краски.  
– Тоша! Живой! – выдохнул Баки, вне себя от радости.  
– Ну да, похоже на то. И, кстати, я тоже тебя люблю, – сказал Антон.  
Баки рассмеялся и набросился на Антона с поцелуями, пока тот не начал отбиваться.  
– Прекрати, прошу! Мне дышать нечем!  
– Да, конечно. Сейчас! – Баки осторожно поднял Антона и вынес наружу, где тот делал глубокие вдохи, пока в голове не прояснилось.  
– Ты же знаешь, я жду, что ты сделаешь из меня честного человека! Прошло достаточно времени, пора бы сделать первый шаг, – Антон с улыбкой захлопал ресницами.  
Баки рассмеялся и поцеловал его.  
– Все, что хочешь, Тоша! Но знаешь, что еще это означает? Мы должны поехать в твою деревню, поговорить с твоим отцом и забрать твоего брата. Вряд ли ты хочешь его там оставить.  
Антон застонал.  
– Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я унижал отца перед всей деревней?  
Баки только поднял бровь, как бы спрашивая, шутка ли это. Антон хихикнул.  
– Ты прав. Теперь я знаю, почему люблю тебя. Та-а-ак люблю.  
Антон с удовольствием представил, какое будет лицо у Говарда, когда они с Баки к нему явятся. Зрелище обещало быть невероятным.

☆★☆

Через несколько дней Степка, который играл на заснеженном поле с тремя детьми фермера Бартона, первый увидел серебристо-серые сани. Запряженные тройкой черных жеребцов, они во весь опор неслись к деревне. Взволнованные, дети побежали к дому и рассказали Клинту про «чудесные сани с неба», которые приближались к деревне на невероятной скорости.  
Фермер Бартон сперва не поверил, но дети уговорили его взглянуть. Они вышли из дома как раз вовремя – сани остановились прямо перед ними. В санях были двое мужчин: один сидел, второй правил тройкой.  
Степка тут же узнал брата, хотя Антон был одет в меха своего любимого красного цвета, а его шуба и шапка были богато украшены золотой вышивкой. Второго человека Степка не знал, но лицо у него было доброе, и одет он был похоже, только узоры на одежде сверкали серебром, и на левом рукаве сияла большая снежинка в форме звезды.  
– Тоша! – радостно закричал Степка и бросился к брату.  
Антон выпрыгнул из саней, подхватил братишку на руки, подбросил в воздух и тут же крепко обнял.  
– Господи, Степка, я так соскучился. Гляди-ка, а ты вырос! – засмеялся Антон, счастливый снова видеть младшего.  
– Я тоже скучал, Тоша! Папа стал таким сердитым с тех пор, как ты ушел, – пожаловался Степка.  
Антон закатил глаза и вздохнул.  
– Он не изменился.  
– Не расстраивайся, Тоша. Почему ты не представишь меня своему брату? – сказал второй человек, подходя к ним.  
– Да, прости, Бак! – заторопился Антон. – Баки, это Степка, мой младший брат. Степка, это Баки, мой жених. А еще он Дедушка Зима!  
Синие глаза Степки сделались круглыми. Оглядев Баки с головы до ног, он упрямо сложил руки на груди и потребовал:  
– Докажи!  
Баки, будто бы в задумчивости, почесал подбородок.  
– Ох, это не так-то просто, Степка! – улыбнулся он. – Но твое желание – закон.  
Вернувшись к саням, Баки взял свой посох.  
– Видишь вон ту зеленую ель? – он показал на дерево рядом с домом.  
Степка кивнул. Баки поднял посох, и дерево, начиная с верхушки, начал укутывать снег. Скоро ель полностью побелела. Степка и дети Клинта радостно закричали, к ним тут же присоединилась вся деревня.  
Оказалось, не только Клинт заметил сани. Тор тоже их увидел, о чем тут же объявил на всю рыночную площадь. Естественно, все услышали и направились к дому Клинта, чтобы своими глазами увидеть Дедушку Зима за работой.  
– Убедился? Поедешь со мной и своим братом? – спросил Баки Степку.  
Тот с энтузиазмом закивал и тут же посерьезнел.  
– А как же папа? – тихо спросил он.  
– Да, а как же я? – раздался голос Говарда.  
Толпа расступилась, пропуская изобретателя вперед. Антон сжал зубы: впервые за несколько лет он почувствовал, что готов взорваться.  
– Ты? Можно подумать, тебе есть до нас дело! Я заботился о Степке с тех пор, как умерла Сара, а ты вышвырнул меня из дома из-за своей дурацкой мастерской. А потом избавился от Степки. Знаешь что, мы забираю Степку с собой, потому что отец из тебя паршивый! Мне надо было об этом еще давно сказать! – почти прокричал он.  
Говард, не привыкший, что сын дает ему отпор, закрыл и открыл рот, но так ничего и не сказал. Селяне, напротив, поддержали Антона аплодисментами. Говард стал пунцовым, развернулся и молча исчез.  
– Ух ты, у меня такое чувство, будто я одним махом избавился от восемнадцати лет комплексов, – пробормотал Антон.  
Баки фыркнул.  
– Наверное, потому, что именно это ты и сделал. Поехали домой, – сказал он, забирая у Антона Степку.  
– Ты прав, – прошептал Антон.  
Пока Баки устраивал мальчика в санях, Антон последний раз повернулся к своим друзьям.  
– Спасибо вам за все! Увидимся на свадьбе, потому что я приглашаю всех, – объявил он и помахал рукой.  
Люди махали в ответ и выкрикивали:  
– Приезжай в гости, Антон!  
– Встретимся на свадьбе!  
– Удачи, мой мальчик!  
Шум не стих, даже когда Антон уселся в сани рядом с братом и человеком, которого любил, и они отправились обратно в Волшебный Лес. Последнее, что услышали селяне, был восторженный визг Степки, который узнал, что Снегурочка станет его родственницей.  
Откуда мне все это известно?  
Потому что я на той свадьбе была, ела и слишком много пила, но на самом деле праздновала воссоединение двух сердец, которые всегда были единым целым.

КОНЕЦ!

☆★☆ IV. Дополнительно ☆★☆

Роли исполняли:

Баки Барнс – Яша/Баки/Дедушка Зима  
Тони Старк – Тоша/Антон Старк  
Стив Роджерс – Степка/Степан Старк  
Говард Старк в роли самого себя  
Наташа Романофф – Снегурочка  
Александр Пирс – Баба Александра  
Брок Рамлоу – Соловей Разбойник  
Джаспер Ситвелл, Джон Гарретт, Джек Роллинз, Грант Уорд – разбойники  
Зола – домашний поросенок Бабы  
Шмидт – домашний кот Бабы  
В эпизодических ролях – Клинт Бартон и его семья, Тор, Брюс Беннер и двенадцать месяцев


End file.
